horizon high
by spiderverse
Summary: Multi crossover with arrowverse teen wolf mcu riverdale the vampire darie s
1. Welcome

**Fandoms**

Teen wolf

Spiderman homecoming

Riverdale

13reasons why

2017 power ranger movie

Arrowverse

Mcu

Dceu (Dc movies)

 **Welcome to horizon high the play where the young teenagers can train their mind and body with hi tech equpment amd state of the art tech.** **Our teaching staf** f

 _Barry Allen = sceince teacher_

 _Oliver Queen = P.E teacher_

 _Kara Danvers = social studys_

 _Matt Murrdok and Laurel Lance = law studies_

 _Sara Lance and John Diggle = Self Denfence class_

 _Phill Coulsin = guidince couniler_

 _Fred Andrews = wood work_

 _Fp Jones = In Real Life Class_

 _Luke cage = history class_

 _Danny Rand = english /Buessnis class_

 _Jessica Jones = ? Undifind_

 _Sport_

 _Coach Bobby Finstock = Lacrosse_

 _Track = Barry Allen_

 _Acrhery = thea and oliver queen_

 _Magic = Bonnie Bennet_

 **School paper**

Editor

 **Stiles stilinski**

Journalist

 **Jugghead Jones**

 **Betty Cooper**

 **Clay Jenson**

Photogrhaper

 **Peter Parker**

 **Ned Leeds**

 **Hannah Baker**

 **Lacrosse team**

Scott macall and Jackson Withmore **_co captins_**

Liam dumbar

Stiles stilinski

Issac Leahey

Reggie mantiles

Archie Andrews

 **Cheerleading**

Cheryl Blossem **_captin_**

Lydia Martin

Veronica Lodge

Betty Copper

Mailia tate

Allison Argent

The popular kids

Brice (13reasons why)

Justin (13reasons why)

Jessica (13reasons why)

Cheryl blossem

Veronica lodge

Reggie mantles

Jackson Whitmore

The normal people

Kira (Teen Wolf)

Mailia tate

Alison Argent

Arhcie Andrews

Kevin keller

Hannah baker

Laim Dumbar

Issac leahey

The nerds

Peter parker

Ned leeds

Jeff (13 reason why)

Clay jenson

Billy Cranson

Betty cooper

Scott macall

Stiles stilinski

Out casts

Jason lee scott

Kimberly Heart

Trini

Zack (power rangers )

Jugghead

Sweet pea

Toni Topaz

Fangs

 **Special thank you to Wayne Enterprise and Stark Indastrys for founding**

Playlist

Young dumb broke by khiled

Im still standing by Elthon John

Sorry not sorry by Demi Lovato

Back to you by Selina Gomaze

Nobody but you by ceasar samson

Love is blindness by Jack white

Slow hands by Nail horn

Dusk till dawn by Zayn and Sia

Where your love lise by Khiled

Rain by the script

Feel it still by Pourtugal the man

Sign of the times by Harry Styles

Say amen by panic ! At the disco

Mona lisa by panic ! At the disco

Friends by Marshmello and Anne-Marie

X gonna give it to yeah by dmx

Spiderman theme remix by bass droper

In the name of love by martin garricks featuring bebe rexa

In my blood by shawn mendes

Mercy by shawn mendes

 **Hey guys . This is my first au story with an orignal story. Chapter one should be up soon . So thank you and see you later**


	2. episode one welcome to horizon

**New york city (Queens)**

For some New York is the city that never sleeps the big apple the nyc or the capital of the super hero world . But to Peter Parker the young fifthteen year old super hero known as Spider-Man it was home . And he just wanted to play his part in keep it safe

Peter was swinging threw the skyline of the big apple. He smiled under his mask as he felt the wind passing him as he shot a web the the next building .This was one of Peters favourite things about being spiderman the freedom he has to swing from builiding to building . Crawling around the rare selfie with a fan . Peter shot a web at a nearby building pulling him towards it peter landed on the building and smiled he looked down at his suit . He only got this back from Tony rencently . Peter thought about what had happened less than a month ago. He took on a underground Alien weopons selling gang . Saved his school's academic decatlong team from failing to there deaths . Then Nearly shinking a boat . Havinng his suit took off him by Tony . Then finding out the girl he likes dad is the leader of The Alien weapons gang . Ditched his crush to stop her dad and ruin any chance of her forgiving either Spiderman or Peter parker for leaving her alone on homecoming . Peter thought to himself "class act Parker class act. Peter was about to home when he heard police sirens go off. Peter sighed and shout a web and raced after them.

When Peter got to where to police where Sirens where going mad. Peter leaped down to be face to face with the shocker "shit its you " groaned shocker "Hermin hey buddys how was jail hope it was good because your going back pretty soon. The shocker yelled in anger "shut up you dumb kid " and sent a shockwave towards peter who dodged them pretty easy . He kept dodging the shots . Peter the shot a web and it flew past shocker " ha your aim stinks" .spiderman laughed "only if I was aiming for you. Shocker turned around to see a giant water tower ."oh shi." The tower came crashing down on shocker taking him out . Peter smirked under his mask and shot a web a swong away.

When Peter got back home he did not think he would see mister stark there "hey mister Stark why..are you here" Tony smiled and said "well im just letting you know that you and your friendNeed Leeds are moving school . Peter with a suprice look on his face said "wait what. Tony smiled and handed Peter a memory card the read

 **Horizon high student**

 **Peter Benjamen Parker**

 **Age 15**

Tony patted peters back . "Welcome to Horizon high",

 **Beacon hills**

Stiles was with the pack just chilling . When scott opened his mouth

"This feels right". Kira Lydia mailia Laim and Stiles looked around each other and smiled it did feel right. They all smiled then Stiles dad rang him

 **Hey dad whats up**

 _Get home with the pack now_

Stiles and the pack rushed home only to see ... Tony freaking Stark in his house

Tony smiled at them "just the people im looking for " Stile mouth was hanging open "your Tony Stark" .Tony Smirked " i am dont wear the name out kid " Scott looked at him "Mr stark why are you here" Tony look at them handing them a paper "looking for some studnets for a school " Tony went for the door " and what if i told you im putting a team togethers "

 **angel grove**

" can Jason Scott , Kimberley Hart, Trini kwan, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston please come to the office now " the power ranger looked at each other and walked to the office . they talked about why the where called to the office . they did not expect to see Bruce Wayne stanging thier " ah there they are " spoke the principle with a fake smile on his face " can you give us a moment please"

the principal nodded and left " Bruce lookes at them " before you ask i know about your adventure last year " Bruce paused " and im hear to offer you five a chance to help more people " the all looked at Jason. they nod at him and ask " when do we start " Bruce smiled handed

them a folder "welcome to horizon high"

Billy looked at him " im sorry but i have to say im a big fan" Bruce smirked " thanks Billy you are the blue one right" Billy nodded. Bruce face looked at them all " were putting a team together"

 **riverdale**

jugghead walked to the mall box and opened it he looked threw it to see a letter adressed to him he walked in to his home and opened it

 **dear mr Jones**

 **please come to this address tomorrow night if you want to stop Hireim lodge**

 **Tony**

 _ **nightime**_

jugghwad waits at the docs ke knows its probably a trap but he had a gut feeling about this " _Jughead Jones_ " he turned around to see ...Batman standing in front of him "oh my god

 **mystic falls**

Alaric Saltzman stood in his office looking at Haley and thier guests who was none other then Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark . Alaric looked at them and said "so you know " Bruce looked at them "about the supernatural yes " Tony looked at them "when we have four god like beings on the Planet its hard not to " Haley looked at them "but i doesn't answer my question what do you want with my daughter.

Bruce and tony looked each other and Bruce told a folder out the folder read

 **Project Titans**

Haley looked at them " what is this " Tony started " the Avenger and Justices league were created to keep the world safe . but we aren't prepared for one thing " Bruce picked up where Tony finished "time as you can see the Avenger and Justices leagues aren't getting younger and sooner or later a new era of heros will show up" Tony then handed them a paper "and we'd like to make sure they are trained properly "

Bruce looked to Haley " we know who her father is and we belive with Hopes abilities we belive this is a way for her to leave her family's shadows " Haley looked at them "she has a choices Right "

They looked at her "yes ". Haley spoke " I'll be honest i dont want her doing this but if she wants to i wont stop her "

Tony and Bruce nodded and left

 **Stark Tower**

"Friday bring up the folder please " asked Tony . " _ **yes sir"**_ spoke the robot Bruce looked to Tony " so do you think it will work " Tony looked at him "they'll clash at first but they'll get going... evently " Bruce frowned and said " so who's the team leader " Tony picked a folder up and threw it at Bruce "Im not picking the kid if you think im picking favourites "

Bruce caught the file and looked threw it

 **subject Scott McCall**

 **type alpah werewolf (one true Alpah)**

 **enhanced strength, speed ,agility . his senses are hightened to Eleven and has shown great leaderships qualities**

Bruce nodded " smart choice " . Tony looked at him " i have a job for the kid "

Bruce raised a eyebrow "what " Tony walked to the bar purring a drink "keeping close to the girl"

Bruce nodded " can he be trusted " Tony laughed " you should asking is everyone else trustworthy because Peter will...no is a better man than i am or try to be" . Bruce looks at him " fine " he turned to a page " so im training these three " Tony looked at him " i thought it was just two " Bruce let a small chuckle out " the jones kid drives a hard deal

the file is put on table

 **Archie Andrews ' Jugghead Jones and Stiles Stilinski**

 **progect bright knight**

Bruce and Tony looked at each other . Tony rasied his glass "to the future"

 **New York City**

Ned looked at his best friend " Peter " he spoke "this is the greatest thing to ever happen to me like ever "

Peter nodded " so we're doing this " Ned looked at him "hell yeah " Peter smiled doing his hand shake with Ned

 **Angel Crove**

the rangers looked down at the cliff and jumped down the felt the wind as they were falling down then the sound of water smashing against their feet . They all swam to the ship that changed all thier life's for the better . it made them something it made them Heros

"hello rangers" spoke alpha 5 Trini smirked at the robot "whats up alpha " the small robot looked at her and said "the celling " the group laughed and walked into the morphing chamber to see Zordon "Rangers " spoke Zordon

jason looked at their mentor and said "Zordon we need to talk" Zack took charge and started " a real and i mean real rich guy came to our school today " Kimberly then spoke " and he knew about us"

"WHAT HOW ...WHO IS HE" spoke Zordon

Billy jumped in "he offered us a chance to help more people " Jason then steped up "look Zordon we want to do this we just thought you should know " Zordon sighed " Rangers i trust you its just i dont want you to be used " the team nodded "we wont " spoke Jason picked up his sword " i might need this" Zordon spoke " you all might need something " the rest looked bewildered as the saw a part of the floor lift up . they ranger smiled at their new toys.

 **mystic falls**

Hope looked at her mother " is that everything then" Hope asked as she ran to back her bag . Haley looked at her " honey you dont have to do this if you dont want to " Hope looked at her mother " i want to really mum i want to .

Hayley hugged her daughter letting her know she supported her all the way.

 **riverdale**

jugghead smiled as his deal was coming true so the gang was coming with him "cool"

 **Beacon hills**

Scott had called a pack meeting to deside what to do. Scott looked at them " so we agree " the pack looked at him Stiles spoke up " we do Scott " Scott nodded "okay everyone get ready things are gonna change .

 **three weeks later**

Peter and Ned walked to school when a limbo pulled up . the driver window came down as happy hogan looked at them "hope in now" the two hoped in as they where told " hey Happy where are we going " Happy turned to two teens and rolled up his window . Peter and Ned sighed and sat down just relaxing soon falling to sleep

 **new Orleans**

Hope looked at her mother and looked at the car " be safe Hope i love you so much " Hope smiled and said "i love you too mum. she looked at the limbo to see a elderly man " ah miss Marshall its " smiled the elderly man who had an english accent. "my names Hope and you are " She asked "Alfred Pennyworth " smiled the older man , he looked to Hayley " and id take it your her mother"

Haley smiled at Alfred "yes im Hayley "

Alfred looked at Hayley and handed her a card " if you need anything master Wanye asked me to give you this " Hayley smiled and then hugged Hope "be a good girl and stay away from boy's" Hope laughed " mom im fifteen "

 **Beacon hill**

SCOTT HURRY UP"shouted Stiles as he Liam,Lydia and Malia sat waiting for Scott to hurry up. Liam and Maila had strange looks on their face while Lydia spoke " Manson texted to say he's nearly here " Stiles groaned he went to walk into Scott's house when Malia put her hand out "don't " Stiles looked at her and said "no he is not ruining this for me " Stiles marched up and openedopened Scott's room OH GOD MY EYES! MY SEMMI INNOCENT EYES!" Screamed Stiles as he fell and i mean fell down the stairs Evryone then saw Kira and Scott Standing thier with Scott with only a towel while Kira held bed sheets to her

"what in the holy hell" said a supriced Lydia . Liam looked at Malia " i will never unhear that"

 **Riverdale**

Archie and jugghead sat down as a car pulled up they turned to see a man well dressed in his late forties ealry fifties jughead looked at him " Mr Wayne"

Bruce nodded and looked to them " thier waiting

Tony looked around at what he hoped would be his legacie . he smiled at what him ,Bruce and a ton of money had done . they turned one of his father old warehouse into a state of the art building in the world. Tony heard a car pulling up . he looked to see happy pull up with Peter and Ned "OH MY GOD ITS TONY FREAKING STARK " screamed Ned . Tony smirked and said "hey nice to meet you Ned " Tony smirked knowing he was doing as Pepper says "breaking the Fan's "

" you ... know ...me ...oh" spoke Ned . Petet elbowed Ned and gave Ned a " **shut up** " look "hey kid " he looked at Happy "your early" Happy just looked at Tony "just dont" he then walked to the back of the limbo and threw out bags belonging to Ned and Peter . Peter looked at Ned Tony spoke up " we had bags ready for you " Peter was about to open his mouth when a limbo pulled up . the limbos engine died down as he saw two other boys hop out . the first one was wearing a beanie had Brown eyes and wore a old worn leather jacket . the other Dude wore a football jacket had ginger hair and dark brown eye's. the two other boys look at the car for only Bruce Freakin Wayne to step out "OH MY GOD" screamed Ned as he started to feel dizzy . Bruce looked over to the group which was Tony, Ned and Peter "Tony " greated Bruce as he Archie and Jughead walked to them "Bruce" greated Tony as he shoke his hand . Peter looked at the other two who were behind Bruce . Bruce looked at Peter "your Peter and Ned right " Peter nodded as Neds jaw was wide open

Bruce turned to Jug and Archie "well these two are Jughead Jonesand Archie Andrew's"

"Hey" spoke Archie . Jughead nodded at the two While Ned snaped out of his trance and waved Peter looked at the two and smiled . Bruce walked away from archie and Jughead and looked at Tony " where are the rest " Tony was about to open his mouth when a old Blue jeep pulled up . Tony smirked "here the werewolves " .

Stiles,Mailia,Manson,Liam,Scott,Kira and Lydia got out as they looked around . then a truck pulled up with five teens they all hoped out Bruce smiled at Jason,Billy,Zack,Trini and Kimberly

Peter looked at the other People where and opened his mouth to talk "whats going on" Tony was going to answer him when a car pulled up . a older man hoped out and opened the car for the must beautiful girl Peters ever seen .

Bruce smiled and said " Alfred i see miss Marshall desided to come " Hope looked at Bruce and smiled Tony looked at Peter whos eyes where stuck on Hope "stop stairing are she'll think your a creep " he told Peter. Peter looked at him and said quickly "what no i wasnt stairing " Ned looked at Peter and said "Dude you where . Tony walked to Bruce and said " welcome to horizon high and progect TITAN


End file.
